The Cell Imaging Facility provides high resolution imaging services to 35 peer-reviewed investigators from 10 research Programs in all three Divisions at Fox Chase Cancer Center. Ninety-nine percent (99%) of the use in 2003 was in support of peer-reviewed, funded investigators. Recent technological advances in imaging software and hardware has made high resolution microscopy an essential and integral technology for biomedical researchers. Because of rapid technological advances, this shared Facility provides investigators access to state-of-the-art imaging equipment. This Facility not only provides essential services to existing investigators, but is also an effective recruiting tool for prospective investigators. Usage of this Facility increased from an average of 800 hours for years 1999 to 2001, to 2000 and 1,100 hours for years 2002 and 2003, respectively. The dramatic increase reflects increased needs of new and existing investigators for high resolution imaging. To accommodate users' needs, the Facility is now open 24/7 to all trained users. Since implementing these changes in May of 2004, the average monthly usage of the Facility has steadily increased from approximately 40 hours per week to approximately 80 hours per week. This Facility supports three broad categories of microscopic techniques: 1) localization of single or multiple proteins (up to three) within a cell by confocal or conventional immunofluorescence microscopy, 2) perform single cell experiments that rely on microinjection and video microscopy, 3) real-time visualization of fluorescent-tagged proteins. The equipment that supports these services includes a newly upgraded: BioRad Radiance 2000 Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope (LSCM), and two upgraded Nikon inverted microscopes that are equipped with epifluorescence optics and high sensitivity CCD cameras. Image acquisition and processing are conducted with Metamorph software. The role of Facility personnel is to provide technical assistance to users so that they become proficient with both image acquisition and processing. The Facility will also assist users in the design and implementation of imaging experiments. The Facility maintains the equipment and is responsible for incorporating and introducing new technologies to investigators.